


tadashi

by deuynndrabbles (kyoukaalldey)



Series: drabble-chan [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukaalldey/pseuds/deuynndrabbles
Summary: There, in all its inflated white glory, was Baymax, the robot his brother had designed completely by himself. The first time he was introduced, he didn’t notice the robot’s programmed voice, but now? It was too painful. It was like Tadashi had been revived, but also not at the same time.Why did Tadashi have to program Baymax with his very own voice? Why couldn’t he use a pre-programmed voice?(aka Baymax is programmed with Tadashi's voice and it heavily affects Hiro.)
Relationships: Baymax & Hiro Hamada, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Series: drabble-chan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351516
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea after watching the movie and i couldn't stop myself from writing it

Hiro dropped the robot, painfully landing on his left foot. Instinctively, he pulled his foot up and hopped on the other, rubbing the injured toe.

“Ow!”

He sat on his bed, relieving his leg of doubled weight. His toe still hurts like hell, though. The brunet bit his lip and repeated the word, more emphasized and slower.

Hiro paused, ignoring his pain for a split second when he heard a loud whirring coming from. . .  _ his  _ side of the room. There’s an inflating sound, and then the room is silent again.

“I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said ‘ow’.”

“ _ Tadashi?!” _

“Tadashi? Is he here?”

Hiro turned his head.

It wasn’t Tadashi.

There, in all its inflated white glory, was Baymax, the robot his brother had designed completely by himself. The first time he was introduced, he didn’t notice the robot’s programmed voice, but now? It was too painful. It was like Tadashi had been revived, but also not at the same time.

Why did Tadashi have to program Baymax with his very own voice? Why couldn’t he use a pre-programmed voice?

“Ummm. . . No. No, he isn’t.”

Hiro had lost track of the last few days. Or was it weeks? Time had no meaning for him now, locked in his room emotionally with no way out. It was just too exhausting to go out and interact with people. Because of this, he had no idea of how long ago the fire was. All he knows is the pulsing of the heat, people screaming, Tadashi’s hat in his hands-

“Are you okay, Hiro?”

Hiro pauses. How many times had Tadashi asked him this question? He can hear the lilt in the roll of the r, the sharpness of the k, and shakes his head. For some reason his body floods with anger, and he bunched his eyebrows at the question, huffing air through his mouth. “Of course not! Who’s okay after their fucking brother dies?”

Hiro gulped, hugging his arms. He sits down on the bed (when had he stood up?) and took a breath of air, feeling his eyes water. Baymax sits on the bed, giving the boy a hug. Hiro seized his muscles, not sure how to react.

He realized he was holding his breath, so he inhaled. Hiro relaxed his muscles, still not sure how to respond. Hiro then leaned into the hug.

“. . . Thanks, Baymax.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
